


Nas sombras do coração!

by Lolitabriefs



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolitabriefs/pseuds/Lolitabriefs
Summary: Bulma é uma jovem freira, que descobrirá um terrível segredo guardado a sete chaves pelo Mosteiro de Lupinsky. Que segredo será esse? O que ela tem haver com toda essa situação? O que o príncipe dos demônios quer com Bulma? Será que o demonólogo Goku conseguirá ajudar ou piorará a situação de Bulma?





	1. O problema!

Fazia inverno na capital do oeste, o pior dos últimos dez anos, a neve cobria tudo, as ruas estavam intransitáveis. Nenhuma alma viva tinha coragem de se aventurar pelas ruas por conta do frio horrível que se instalou naquela manhã.

Um pouco longe do centro da cidade, no Convento Lied pertencente à ordem catoleric, uma freira de madeixas azuladas acordava e se espreguiçava. Para em seguida levantar vagarosamente para não acordar sua colega de quarto e seguir até o banheiro para tomar uma ducha.

Enquanto isso, no salão comunitário do convento, várias freiras e padres daquela religião se juntavam para receber moradores de rua, disponibilizando para eles comida e um lugar para dormir. Tudo estava em seu ritmo normal e sem nenhuma anormalidade, quando de repente um homem alto, moreno, forte vestindo um sobretudo preto adentrou no local, de imediato chamando atenção da Madre Superiora que o reconheceu muito bem.

Uranai suspirou e foi de encontro ao Bispo Goku, um importante demonólogo da ordem, que já não via há alguns anos. Uma coisa ela tinha certeza, quando ele vinha atrás de alguém, essa pessoa estava encrencada, somente esperava que não fosse ninguém daquele convento.

\- Bom dia, Madre Superiora! Nós precisamos conversar um assunto delicado – Revelou o moreno sério.

\- Bom dia, por favor, me siga! – Gesticulou a mulher idosa receosa, ao mesmo tempo em que subia uma pequena escada, sendo seguida por Goku.

Ao ingressar no pequeno escritório, o Bispo notou que tudo era muito simples, com certeza a mulher não gostava de ostentar, suspirou sentando-se numa cadeira de frente a mesa da freira, que também se acomodou.

\- O que tenho para dizer não é fácil... preciso de ajuda, as coisas complicaram no Mosteiro de Lupinsky – Falou Goku calmamente tentando esconder seu temor e preocupação com a situação.

\- Não me diga que ele acordou! – Retrucou assustada pegando seu rosário na mão e rezando de forma automática.

\- Digamos que pode ser pior que isso...

\- Vocês o deixaramele fugir? Aquele demônio sádico? – Questionou indignada.

\- Ele tentou, tanto que matou dois padres que cuidavam dele, se eu não chegasse a tempo, a coisa estaria perdida.

\- Então, me diga o que te preocupada tanto?

\- O príncipe das trevas está atrás de uma pessoa, ele quer a reivindicar, diz que ela lhe pertence, por conta de um pacto que a mãe dela fez – Revelou o Bispo suspirando.

\- Não entendo. Essa pessoa está aqui no meu convento? – Pediu assustada, ao mesmo tempo em que levantava e andava de um lado e do outro.

\- Acredito que sim, ele desenhou o rosto da moça num papel e me deu e disse que ela estaria aqui, então só quero confirmar se é verdade – Respondeu o moreno tirando o retrato do bolso.

\- Deixe-me ver! Quero ver se essa garota está aqui – Gesticulou a velha senhora se aproximando do homem, que lhe deu o papel.

Quando Uranai olhou para imagem desenhada no papel, de imediato ficou tensa, pois reconheceu a pessoa. Ela não acreditava que Bulma seria a tal moça requerida pelo demônio e muito menos poderia imaginar que a mãe da azulada estaria envolvida com arte das trevas. Suspirou e decidiu saber mais um pouco a respeito do que o tal ser maligno disse ao demonólogo.

\- Bem, essa garota da imagem é freira aqui no convento, vem de uma ótima família. Os pais são muito ricos! Eu sempre desconfiei da atitude da mãe, pois ela queria a qualquer custo que a filha seguisse a vida religiosa – Contou a madre superiora voltando a se sentar.

\- Segundo Vegeta, a mulher ofereceu a primeira filha dela caso ele a fizesse casar com um homem rico e o maligno cumpriu seu trato, só que a senhora quando deu a luz á criança se arrependeu e pediu ajuda de um exorcista na época muito famoso, que a ajudou e prendeu o príncipe dos demônios.

\- E isso é verdade? Ele não está mentindo?

\- Pior que não! Tudo é verdade, até fui conversar com quem prendeu Vegeta e ele confirmou a versão dele.

\- Vai contar para a moça? O que o maligno está exigindo? – Perguntou exasperada a freira.

\- Não! Para a segurança dela é melhor mantermos sigilo pelo menos por um tempo. Você não vai gostar de saber o que ele exige.

\- E você o que pretende fazer? Veio ajudar Bulma ou vai amarelar? – Vociferou ríspida a senhora, assustando um pouco o Bispo.

-

Continua


	2. A convocação

Goku ficou pensativo diante daquele ataque indignado da madre superiora, que lhe fez tomar a decisão de não contar mais nada para a freira, pois ela podia arruinar o seu plano.

\- Eu vou ajudar essa garota, mas será do meu jeito, por isso não posso te revelar mais nada, Senhora Uranai – Declarou o moreno sério.

\- Então devo preparar um quarto para você no nosso convento? Presumo que você terá que ficar aqui para cumprir o seu propósito – Especulou astuta a anciã.

\- Não será necessário, pois preciso levar a moça junto comigo para o Mosteiro de Lupinsky. Gostaria que você a avisasse – Replicou o Bispo olhando no celular mais uma vez.

\- Não sei se seria uma boa idéia!

\- Não confia em mim? – Inquiriu com uma sobrancelha levantada o demonólogo.

\- Conheço sua fama de mulherengo Senhor Goku e espero que não tente nenhuma gracinha com Bulma, senão vai ter que se ver comigo! E outra coisa, a moça não irá sozinha contigo, a amiga dela acompanhará vocês, assim me sentirei melhor.

\- Isso é uma calúnia! Já faz dez anos que eu me endireitei. Quando me desviei dos meus votos eu era jovem e tolo – Defendeu-se indignado o moreno.

\- Isso até pode ser verdade, porém o rapaz mulherengo sempre irá morar dentro de você, esperando por mais uma oportunidade para sair. Agora me acompanhe até a biblioteca. Vou te apresentar as moças – Declarou à madre se levantando e saindo do escritório, sendo seguida pelo Bispo.

Enquanto isso, no Mosteiro de Lupinsky, exatamente nas catacumbas, um homem calvo andava cuidadosamente olhando para todos os lados, para ver se tinha alguém vigiando o príncipe dos demônios. O grandalhão suspirou ao constatar que se encontrava sozinho, sinal que os exorcistas que estavam ali foram lanchar, poderia finalmente ter acesso ao seu mestre, sem levantar suspeitas. Então abriu uma porta de madeira pesada e adentrou num cômodo até jeitoso, iluminado por lamparinas e com dois sofás num dos cantos, ao fundo pode avistar um grosso vidro, cheio de símbolos rúnicos e hebraicos que selavam o príncipe Vegeta, de repente o enxergou num dos cantos escuros da pequena cela, com os braços cruzados, o encarando com desdém.

\- Até que enfim você me encontrou estrupício! Meu pai só mandou você? – Questionou o demônio se aproximando do vidro.

\- Não, ele mandou junto comigo o Broly e também o Turles, porém somente eu consegui me infiltrar aqui no mosteiro – Explicou Nappa.

\- Me deixe adivinhar... você conseguiu entrar aqui porque é um mestiço? – Perguntou o moreno com desprezo.

\- Exatamente, os outros queimaram um pouco quando se aproximaram da porta de entrada do mosteiro, parece que o demonólogo colocou proteções para não entrarmos aqui dentro, só que ele não adivinhou que um híbrido conseguiria passar sem problema algum.

\- Quero que você retorne para o inferno e volte para me buscar somente daqui um mês, caso eu não consiga sair dessa prisão ridícula. Fiz um acordo com o tapado do Goku e preciso ficar para ver se ele cumpre – Revelou o príncipe.

\- Tem haver com aquela garota do pacto? – Pediu Nappa curioso.

\- Não te interessa, agora dê o fará daqui – Vociferou ríspido.

O híbrido apenas suspirou e acatou as ordens de seu chefe sem questionar e caminhou pelos corredores que tinham pouca luz, que lembravam em muito o inferno, porém só mudavam alguns detalhes, faltavam às torturas e os gritos de desespero. De repente ele ouviu vozes que vinham da escadaria como se pessoas tivessem descendo, isso lhe fez gelar, era inevitável que o pegassem ali, tinha que pensar rapidamente em uma desculpa esfarrapada, senão estaria ferrado. O que ele temia aconteceu, os dois exorcistas que tomavam conta de Vegeta tinham retornado do lanche e o olhavam de forma hostil.

\- Quem é você? O que faz aqui? – Exigiu Kuririn na defensiva.

\- Sou apenas o entregador de gás, me perdi, estava procurando alguém para assinar essa nota de entrega – Respondeu Nappa retirando do bolso um papel e entregando ao baixinho, que conferiu e viu que o homem falava a verdade.

\- Parece que ele diz a verdade! – Sussurrou Whis ajudando a conferir e assinando o local confirmando a entrega.

\- Será que algum de vocês poderia me mostrar a saída?

\- Venha comigo senhor – Gesticulou Kuririn sendo seguido pelo subordinado de Vegeta, que deu um meio sorriso, por ter conseguido escapar do flagrante.

Nesse mesmo instante, um pouco longe dali, no Convento Lied, exatamente na biblioteca, Goku conversava com Bulma e Chichi juntamente com a Madre Superiora.

\- Então você quer que a gente vá trabalhar na biblioteca do mosteiro por dois meses?

\- Sim, isso mesmo! – Anuiu o Bispo.

\- O que houve com o senhor que trabalhava lá? – Pediu Bulma curiosa.

\- Dodoria infelizmente faleceu, ele já estava bem idoso, morreu dormindo – Mentiu Goku, omitindo o fato que o religioso tinha sido morto pelo maligno.

\- Ah! Coitadinho! Mas não tem nenhuma pessoa lá para substituí-lo? – Interrompeu Chichi atenciosa.

\- Infelizmente somente novatos, eles precisam de pessoas experientes para ensiná-los a organizar os livros. Comentei isso com a Madre Superiora e ela me disse que vocês podiam ajudar, pois já faz quatro anos que vocês trabalham aqui.

\- Ficamos felizes de ajudar, mas tem um problema, quem vai ficar aqui nos substituindo? – Questionou Bulma.

\- Podem ir tranqüilas meninas, a Maron pode ficar no lugar de vocês, já faz dois anos que ela ajuda aqui – Replicou Uranai.

\- Assim sendo concordo em ir – Anuiu a azulada.

\- Quando partimos? – Perguntou Chichi com um sorriso, ao mesmo tempo em que comia o demonólogo com os olhos, o deixando até sem graça.

\- Três da tarde, estejam prontas nesse horário. Agora se me dão licença vou comer alguma coisa – Respondeu Goku antes de se retirar do local junto com Uranai.

Quando as duas freiras ficaram sozinhas na biblioteca só se olharam e sorriram felizes, pois sairiam daquela rotina que viviam e conheceriam o tão famoso Mosteiro de Lupinsky, o mais velho da ordem. Entre as garotas, a mais empolgada era Chichi, que deixava transparecer seu contentamento e interesse pelo Bispo.

\- Amiga, que cara mais gato! Não acredito que vamos ficar com ele dois meses – Falou a morena sonhadora.

\- Juízo Chichi! Quer ir para o inferno? É pecado ficar cobiçando um homem religioso e além do mais somos freiras! – A azulada repreendeu a amiga.

\- Não seja tão puritana Bulma! Ás vezes é bom sair da zona de conforto, o que é bonito é para ser olhado e admirado – Retrucou a outra noviça.

\- Se comporte! Senão você ainda vai ser expulsa do convento – Ralhou a jovem pegando um livro e o depositando na prateleira.

\- Fico imaginando aquela boca, aquelas mãos, me dá um calorão – Gesticulou Chichi se abanando logo em seguida.

\- Se você não parar com isso, vou pedir para a Madre que você fique – Ameaçou a azulada.

\- Está bem! Vou maneirar nos meus comentários, eu prometo – Declarou a morena.

Bulma suspirou e apenas assentiu, pois não queria brigar com sua amiga de infância, ela não tinha culpa de ser tão pervertida, era o jeito esquisito dela, porém aquelas traquinagens poderiam lhe trazer sérias conseqüências.

Algumas horas mais tarde, a azulada e Chichi terminavam de arrumar os seus pertences em duas malas cada uma. Enquanto Goku já as esperava dentro da aeronave que tinha sido dada pela empresa do pai de Bulma para a ordem.

Enquanto aguardava as garotas, o jovem Bispo estava com o pensamento longe, exatamente em Vegeta, no acordo que eles fizeram para que todo aquele problema acabasse, porém ele tinha suas regras que teriam que ser levadas a risca, só temia que Bulma descobrisse toda a verdade, antes dele lhe contar, porém precisava arriscar. De repente seus devaneios foram interrompidos pela entrada das jovens freiras no veículo.

\- Prontas?

\- Sim, vamos logo! – Replicou Chichi empolgada.

\- Quanto tempo você mora no Mosteiro de Lupinsky? – Pediu curiosa a azulada observando o helicóptero subir e disparar pelo céu.

\- Já faz quinze anos e antes que vocês perguntem... foi o meu tio que me incentivou a entrar nessa vida religiosa – Revelou Goku sobrevoando entre as montanhas.

\- No meu caso foi minha mãe, ela é uma mulher muito religiosa – Contou a Briefs.

\- Entendo, ela deve ser – Murmurou o moreno debochado, pois sabia muito bem o tipo de mulher que era a genitora da azulada, que mostrava uma coisa que não era.

\- Quem me incentivou a entrar no convento foi minha falecida avó – Falou Chichi triste.

\- Sinto muito por ela – Sussurrou o Bispo compadecido.

Depois daquela breve conversa entre eles reinou um silêncio incomodo, pois todos estavam focados em seus pensamentos. Algumas horas se passaram e finalmente o Mosteiro de Lupinsky podia ser avistado ao longe pelo trio, para Goku não tinha nada de novo ver aquela paisagem.

Bulma ao focar o Mosteiro sentiu uma sensação estranha tomar conta dela, uma apreensão que contrastava em muito com a beleza que ela enxergava ao ver o pôr de sol ao fundo da edificação.

-

Continua


	3. O acordo!

-

Não demorou muito para a nave pilotada por Goku aterrissar próxima ao mosteiro, para em seguida ele, Bulma e Chichi desembarcarem rapidamente, indo em direção ao edifício, pois o vento frio estava horrível, a sensação térmica no momento estava quase quinze graus abaixo de zero. Antes de o bispo bater na porta, Whis a abriu sorridente, deixando o trio ingressar no local.

\- Estava aguardando vocês! A madre superiora fez a delicadeza de nos avisar que teríamos convidadas - Declarou o padre analisando as duas freiras.

\- Que bom que ela fez essa gentileza, pois eu me esqueci completamente de avisar isso para vocês, apenas agi por impulso – Falou envergonhado o Bispo.

\- Não tem problema, já que você é o chefe desse mosteiro, o todo poderoso que manda e desmanda aqui, porém mesmo assim era bom ter nos avisado – Retrucou Whis revirando os olhos.

\- Você poderia, por favor, levá-las para os aposentos destinados aos visitantes? E depois na hora do jantar levá-las ao refeitório?

\- Posso sim! Você vai onde? – Pediu curioso Whis já deduzindo a resposta.

\- Tenha algo muito importante para fazer agora. Depois na hora do jantar conversamos melhor Bulma e Chichi! Se me dão licença preciso ir – Despediu-se Goku antes de seguir por um corredor escuro.

\- Até depois, como ele é ocupado... – Comentou a morena abismada com a rapidez na qual o bispo sumiu pelo corredor.

\- Realmente ele é, são muitas responsabilidades para cima dele – Revelou o sacerdote.

\- Podemos ver que é! – Murmurou a azulada puxando a mala atrás de si.

\- Façam a gentileza de me acompanharem – Gesticulou Whis caminhando vagarosamente, até as garotas começarem a segui-lo.

\- Como quiser, estou cansada da viagem, vai ser bom tirar um bom cochilo antes do jantar – Sussurrou a azulada prestando atenção a tudo a sua volta, enquanto seguiam o padre.

**

Enquanto isso, nas catacumbas do mosteiro, Vegeta sorriu ao sentir a presença forte de Bulma no local, seu plano estava começando a andar como tinha previsto e Goku tinha caído em seu papo. Até que era hilário um demonólogo acreditar num demônio da estirpe dele, porém seguiria o combinado com o religioso, pois não queria arruinar aquela ótima oportunidade de ter a jovem freira em suas mãos.

De repente a porta do quarto onde Vegeta estava trancafiado foi aberta, revelando Goku, que entrou de forma cautelosa e sentou-se num sofá de frente ao príncipe dos demônios, que o encarou com um sorriso de escárnio na face.

\- Bulma, já está aqui no mosteiro, amanhã ela virá conversar com você como tínhamos combinado – Declarou o bispo cruzando os braços.

\- Ótimo! Vejo que você está cumprindo nosso acordo...

\- Espero que você também cumpra o seu e não tente nenhuma gracinha com Bulma, você está proibido de usar qualquer tipo de feitiço para seduzi-la e nem a força poderá fazê-la sua. Você tem exatamente trinta dias para fazê-la o querer, se até esse tempo ela resistir a você, ela estará livre e você nunca mais a incomodará! – Levantou-se Goku e aproximou-se do vidro grosso que separava os dois.

\- Tem minha palavra senhor demonólogo – Replicou debochado o príncipe dos demônios, achando graça da inocência do seu algoz.

\- Se você conseguir atingir o seu objetivo, que acho difícil, você também deixará Bulma em paz, não irá procurá-la após sair daqui, pois voltará para o inferno – Declarou o religioso sério.

\- Que seja! Só me responda uma coisa, por curiosidade... o que acontecerá com Bulma depois que eu conseguir dormir com ela? Continuará no convento?

\- Quem decide é ela se continua ou não, pois esse acordo que fizemos e suas conseqüências só ficarão entre poucas pessoas.

\- Pensei que ela seria expulsa do convento por quebrar uma de suas principais regras, apesar de que nem você foi expulso aquela vez não é Goku, porque ela seria? – Questionou Vegeta com um olhar malicioso.

\- Não vamos falar do meu passado! Amanhã Bulma virá aqui e você precisa assumir sua forma humana e depois vista as roupas que estão nesse guarda-roupa que fica atrás de mim, tudo o que você precisa está ali dentro – Gesticulou o demonólogo.

\- Certo! Então você vai me tirar dessa cela? Não tem medo que eu fuja?

\- Não! O quarto inteiro está lacrado com feitiços potentes, você não conseguirá sair daqui. Vou programar o vidro de sua cela para subir, assim esse cômodo ficará com mais cara de quarto – Falou Goku se aproximando de um painel e programando para dali meia hora o vidro desaparecer de vista e soltar o demônio no quarto.

\- E quem trará minhas refeições a partir de amanhã? – Perguntou astuto.

\- Bulma, as trará! E outra coisa, eu contarei uma história convincente para ela acreditar que precisa conversar contigo. É mais do que óbvio que eu vou inventar uma história pra ela. Bulma não vai saber quem é você de verdade, por isso tudo o que vou falar a seu respeito está nessas duas folhas, vou colocar aqui em cima da mesa para você ler e saber caso ela te pergunte alguma coisa – Sussurrou o bispo antes de sair do dormitório.

**

Após deixar o quarto de Vegeta, o demonólogo caminhou até sua sala a procura de um jeito de proteger Bulma, pois não confiava totalmente no príncipe dos demônios, pois ele poderia estar o enganando, não queria se passar por ingênuo, caso algo de ruim acontecesse com a jovem freira.

Quando chegou ao seu escritório, Goku aproximou-se de sua estante de livros e começou a procurar um encantamento de proteção, depois de quase uma hora olhando quase todos os livros que tinha suspirou, até que se lembrou que os mais antigos estavam escondidos num baú embaixo de sua mesa. Então rapidamente se aproximou do lugar em questão e se ajoelhou abrindo o pequeno caixote e de lá tirou o que precisava, o que lhe fez sorrir.

**

Nesse mesmo instante, Whis, Chichi e Bulma conversavam animados a respeito de culinária, já que todos ali apreciavam uma boa comida.

\- Então você é uma cozinheira de mão cheia Chichi? – Perguntou o sacerdote curioso.

\- Sim, ela é Whis, você precisa experimentar a carne de panela dela junto com os acompanhamentos, é divino! – Declarou a azulada.

\- Já que vocês vão ficar quase dois meses aqui no mosteiro, a Chichi pode cozinhar pra gente, pelo menos um dia por semana! O que acha Chichi? – Questionou Whis.

\- Adoraria, pois ficar direto na biblioteca cansa, eu gosto, mas às vezes é monótono – Respondeu a morena.

\- Eu não acho monótono, eu adoro a biblioteca, amo ler os livros que tem lá – Retrucou Bulma incomodada.

\- Eu tinha me esquecido que você tinha uma tara por livros...

\- Pelo menos é saudável para minha mente e me trás conhecimento – Sussurrou a azulada levantando-se da cama.

\- Falando em livros, querem conhecer a biblioteca? – Whis inquiriu entusiasmado.

\- Mas claro! – Anuiu Bulma empolgada.

E assim o trio saiu do dormitório e seguiu pelo corredor em direção a uma escadaria que levava ao andar debaixo onde se encontrava a grande biblioteca. Durante a trajetória até o seu destino, Bulma sentiu algo estranho, como se estivesse sendo observada ou seguida, como se alguém a espreitasse, aquela sensação a incomodava, de repente de canto de olho a azulada viu um vulto passar correndo e se ocultar nas sombras, aquilo a fez engolir em seco e apressar os seus passos.

-

Continua

**Author's Note:**

> O que será que Vegeta quer?  
> E será que Goku resolverá o problema? 
> 
> Muitas emoções e mistérios vão rolar no próximo capítulo,  
> que vai ser mais longo.


End file.
